Riley Andersen
Riley Elphaba Andersen is one of the tetartagonists in the 2015 Pixar film, Inside Out. She is a 12-year old girl who loves hockey and sports. Riley was uprooted from her happy and simple life in Minnesota and taken to San Francisco, where she experiences various changes in her life. Her emotions are Fear, Sadness, Joy, Disgust and Anger. At the beginning of the movie, she's 11 years old, but by the end of the film she's 12 years old. She is voiced by Kaitlyn Dias. ''Riley's First Date? Her parents think Riley got a date, because Jordan, a boy who she met at the hockey arena at the end of the film, comes to her house to pick her up, to her parents' surprise and shock. She also seems surprised by her parents' actions, particularly her mother using slang words (the idea of her emotions) but at the end of the short movie, her dad seems to like Jordan because they have the same interest for music. Personality Riley is a very convoluted person. Her primary impulses come from her conflicting emotional state over the stress of the changing of her life, such as her entire family moving away and starting anew while leaving all of her friends in Minnesota. Riley comes off as being rash and neurotic however she is normally chipper and enthusiastic but was capable of quick anger and sharp jealousy. However most of Riley's troubles come from the fact that she took it to repress her sadness after her parents moved away. Despite wanting to be her parents' "happy little girl", Riley was monumentally moody over her life changing but felt as though she couldn't express herself to her parents, making her feel even more trapped. Riley's emotional side becomes more expressive at her days at her new school, even crying in front of her entire class over a happy-sad memory. Riley was also capable of white-hot anger as well. She appears to be temperamental however this is somewhat reared to her dad and normally expressing her discomforts towards her father; although she feels she can't express her discomfort towards him she is still quite comfortable. Riley appears to have an envious side such as bitingly rejecting her friend after she got a brand new friend and felt as though she was being replaced. However as she began to open up to her parents and finally express her sadness, she becomes more comfortable with her environment and becomes more accepting of San Francisco, even making newer friends, and as she was able to get her life in order her emotions become much more clearer and focused. Riley is an avid hockey lover as well, enjoying to play a game with her friends at Minnesota, however in San Francisco she becomes less attracted to the sport but eventually decided to reconnect with the sport after getting her life sorted in the end. While this isn't outright stated in the movie, it's clear that Riley is a high-functioning autistic. She displays the typical signs of someone on the spectrum of autism, and her hardships coincide with the hardships of those who have autism or anxiety problems. Gallery Riley Anderson in Inside Out (2015).jpeg Riley Anderson.png Riley Anderson hooting like a monkey.png Riley Andersen's mad stare.png Inside-out-pixar-movie-screenshot-riley-family-dinner-2.jpg|Riley causing a scene at the dinner table. Riley running away.png Inside-Out-84.png Trivia *Riley is the only character so far known to have emotions of different genders. Her mother and schoolteacher's emotions are all female, and her father's and Jordan's are all male. *Riley's birthday is April 10, 1998. 1998 was also the year the Pixar movie ''A Bug's Life was released. Chinese takeout boxes from that movie are seen during the table scene. **Also, since Riley was born in 1998, this would likely mean that the events of the film where she is 11 and 12 take place in 2009 and 2010, as the film started production in 2010, as well as the fact that Kaitlyn Dias who voiced Riley was born in 1999, as well as the fact that Kaitlyn was 11 years old when she was cast as Riley and she was 16 years old at the time of the film's release. *Kaitlyn Dias was actually crying when she recorded the lines when Riley admits to her parents that she misses Minnesota, Kaitlyn had said in interviews, that in order to trigger an authentic emotional response, she would imagine her cat dying. External links *Riley Andersen - Disney Wiki *Riley Andersen - Pixar Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Kids Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Charismatic Category:Egalitarian Category:Insecure Category:Loyal Category:Paragon Category:Thieves Category:Wrathful Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Optimists Category:In Love Category:Neutral Good Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Nurturer Category:Mischievous Category:Book Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Honest Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Outright